User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 38 - Full Metal Drama
Episode 38: Full Metal Drama Premise: The contestants participate in a war-themed challenge and Leshawna gasses her team! Challenge: Jump out of a plane, make a creative paint-ball explosion, and capture/protect the "Trunk of Mind-blowing Secrets" Winner(s): Screaming Gaffers Eliminated: Izzy, because Justin managed to convince Lindsay and Beth to vote off Izzy instead of him My Favorite Part: The shocking moments This episode was amazing and definitely one of the best episodes of the season. It can even compete with some of the best episodes of Total Drama Island for one of the best episodes of the series. It does everything correctly. It has some really great tension and shocking twists. I especially loved the twist at the end over the Trunk of Mind-Blowing Secrets and I thought it was really brilliant of the writers to make it empty to symbolize the feelings of emptiness and sorrow from the war. I also really liked the serious interactions between Duncan and Harold. Harold is trying to prove himself to be a real team player and great contributor with Duncan constantly pushing him around and deeming him worthless. But he was proven wrong with Harold's plans. Harold even used his silly nun-yo trick, along with Leshawna's gas from Duncan, to win the challenge for the team. And Duncan comes to legitimately respect him, which made for some great development in their interactions. The elimination was also really shocking and I was expecting Justin to get the boot, but rather, Izzy got the boot. It was also nice to see Justin undergo some great drama in that he is losing his powers against Lindsay and Beth, but he managed to gain his powers back by the very end and convince his team to vote Izzy off. He does something villainous CORRECTLY this time. He even had some really funny quotes here and there, like, "Math is for ugly people!" and "I'll tell you who's not cute. Blind, crazy people named Izzy!" Speaking of Izzy, what else can I really say about her? She was absolutely hilarious in this episode. I absolutely adore Explosivo and her craziness. She really went loco for boom-boom and her Trojan taco idea was really funny, even though it got rejected by Admiral Lindsay, Her Hotness. Speaking of which, Lindsay was also very enjoyable to watch in this episode. I really loved the way she took charge and it was pretty cute how Beth had to constantly help her out when leading the team. She also gave a pretty emotional speech and she did a great job motivating her team to "Show no mercy!" I also chuckled when she pronounced the "J" in Jalapenos. It's great to see Lindsay actually play a more active role in asserting herself as leader and she actually took responsibility for her actions in the end when they lost. Heather was also pretty funny with her snarky comments, like when she asked Harold to speak English when giving his complex chemistry explanations and her lullaby was really funny too. "Hush little baby don't you cry! If you do, we'll surely die!" Leshawna was really great too and they actually used the fart jokes correctly too. One: they happened for a good reason. Two: they caused misery and disgust to other people and their reactions were really funny. Three: it isn't abused too much and all the times it occurs hit bulls-eye for me. I also liked the small subplot with Owen getting tired of the blendies. This is not just a good episode. It's a GREAT episode and definitely one of the best episodes of the season. Category:Blog posts